


Manhandled

by asimpleline18



Series: Fulfill My Fantasy [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Consensual, Consensual Kink, Double Penetration, M/M, Multi, Overstimulation, Polyamory, Sex Toys, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:03:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9472619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asimpleline18/pseuds/asimpleline18
Summary: After they act out Kent's fantasy, he then turns to Bitty to find out his fantasy. Even though he's usually more dominant in the bedroom, he admits having a more submissive fantasy at the hands of his two strong, sexy boyfriends.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! Part two of this series! I have one more left which is currently half written so I'll have that up in the next week or so. Also, I'm participating in an kink bingo so if you're interested in this, you might want to be on the lookout for that too. Posting is going to start February 1. I am going to shift away from PB&J a little and make it a Patater fic because I want to switch things up a little. Plus, I had an idea swirling around in my head that I think is perfect for the challenge.

Jack and Kent hung out in the kitchen while Eric made dinner. They helped when he asked them but otherwise stayed out of the way of their blond whirlwind. Kent learned early when he ended up with cherry filling on his shirt.

"So, Bits. We did my fantasy. Do you want to share yours or should we make Jack go next," Kent asked nonchalantly.

"Is now an appropriate time to talk about this?" Eric said.

Kent smirked. "No time like the present."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Just go with it. He gets a one track mind when it suits him."

"Fine," Eric said as his ears turned bright red. "Well, I have two NHL boyfriends who are in their prime."

"One of us is," Jack chirped. "The other is slacking with his summer workouts."

"Hey! We still made it to playoffs last year!"

"Anyway," Eric interrupted, "I may have read some of my Mama's bodice rippers in my adolescence. I - uh - highly identified with the heroines."

"Interested in being handled a little roughly, Bits?" Kent said.

"Like I said, I have two strong, sexy boyfriends."

"Anything else you want?" Jack asked. "I take it you're not necessarily looking for rough sex?"

Eric turned from where he was working to face the other two men. Kent was sure he never saw a more flushed Eric.

"Ummm. Well, there is one thing," he said biting his lip. "I'd like to take you both at the same time. But mostly I just want to be physically manipulated by you two."

"That sounds so fucking hot," Kent said with wide eyes.

Jack was looking at him intensely. "Any props?"

"Handcuffs maybe?" Eric said with a note of uncertainty.

"That's a soft yes then?" Jack clarified.

He nodded. "If you really need them. Otherwise, I want it to be as much muscle power as possible."

"Any other specifics?" Kent asked.

"No, I want you to have it planned out between the two of you. I want to have as little knowledge of it as possible. I also like the idea of it being sprung on me too."

"How much notice should we give you?" Jack asked.

"About a week? Plus, I would like twenty minutes or so to clean myself up."

"We can do that," Kent assured him. "We're going to practice opening you up. We can't dive right into what you're imagining."

Eric nodded and Kent smiled at him. "I guess I'm going shopping tomorrow. Wanna join me, Zimms?"

"Maybe but then maybe I'll just let you go and embarrass only yourself," he replied.

"Well, Kent. I look forward to the next couple of weeks," Eric said. "Now, that we're all horny, it's time for dinner."

* * *

Eric was cleaning the kitchen after a day of baking when Jack stepped behind him and hugged him tightly. Earlier in the week, Eric received a warning that it was his week.

"Kent and I are looking to start tonight. Safeword or get ready now," Jack whispered in his ear.

"Mmmm. Should I meet you boys in the bedroom?"

"Yes. We'll be there when you done."

Eric turned around and stood on his tiptoes to kiss his boyfriend. "I'll be out soon."

He then waltzed into the master bathroom. None of them really cleaned up for sex normally. It was a special occasion thing and Eric had been doing it for the past couple of weeks while Kent worked on stretching him.

It took as much time as he expected and put his shorts back on without underwear. He took a deep breath and left the bathroom. Kent lounged on the bed while Jack was in the chair. He was the first to get up and wrap himself around Eric's back. Soon, Kent was in front of him and groping his ass.

"There's our sunshine," he said salaciously.

Eric loved being trapped between them. Kent started sucking a hickey into the side of his neck and Jack nibbled his other ear, "You're all ours now."

He attacked the other side of Eric's neck. He was definitely going to need cover up for the next week. While their mouths were busy on his neck, their cocks ground into the blond much lower. "Please," he begged, already a little overwhelmed.

"It's all about us, remember?" Kent teased. "But feel free to keep begging."

Eric whimpered. Kent ignored it and started on Eric's shirt buttons. "Gotta take this off."

Both he and Jack ran their hands along Eric's torso. Kent focused on his nipples. He was really good that in a way that always drove Eric nuts. Had he not been held up by both men, Eric's knees would have given out by now. He was absolute putty in their hands and this was exactly his fantasy. Jack slowly finished working Eric out of his clothes.

"We're going to cuff you, okay, Bits?" Kent asked.

Eric nodded and cleared his throat a couple of times. "Yeah. Yes."

"Okay, Jack's going to put them on you," Kent said and looked down. "Oh. What a naughty boy! You came out here with no underwear."

Jack stepped away from Eric and said, "Well he knew what was coming."

He gently pulled the blonde's arms behind him. Eric kept them there even though he wished nothing more than to grasp them back in Kent's hair who was holding him up. Jack gently wrapped the cuffs around Bitty's wrists and fastened them together. "Comfortable?" he asked.

"Yeah," Eric said dreamily. There wasn't much more he could say at this point, he was so turned on. Jack kissed his neck one last time and stepped around his boyfriends to strip and lay in the middle of the bed.

"You're gorgeous, Bits," Kent said. "We're going to have so much fun with you."

He picked the blond up and took him to Jack. He set Eric down and arranged him to lay stomach-to-stomach on top of the brunette. Without the use of his arms, Eric had to let all his weight rest on him. Kent rummaged around in the nightstand for lube. He settled behind Eric and squirted some into his hand. While he waited it to warm up, Kent messaged Eric's hole with his other hand which caused Eric to respond by humping Jack.

"Hold him down and open him up for me, Zimms."

Jack did as Kent asked. Eric's hole twitched and Kent gently prepped him. It was quick up to the third finger with Eric begging and whimpering the whole time.

"Beg as much as you want. I'm not going any faster," Kent teased.

Eric just whimpered louder in response. Kent added his pinky. "I'm almost ready for you, Zimms. I got him nice and loose for us."

He pulled his fingers out and wiped them off on a towel he had ready. He pulled Eric up so he was kneeling above Jack and pressed against Kent's chest. Jack rearranged himself and pushed up into Eric who tried to squirm above him. Kent kept him still and played with his nipples more. He also resumed making his hickey on Eric's skin darker.

"You're ruining my neck," Eric complained. "I'm going to look like I was ravaged by vampires. I'll need so much makeup."

Kent gave him one last nip and whispered in his ear, "But you're enjoying it so much."

"Yeah, I am," Eric admitted dreamily.

Jack helped lower the blond back onto his chest and resumed holding him open. For a moment, Kent just enjoyed the view before working to open Eric more. Things were still tight even though they had practiced for a few weeks leading up to this. The toys Kent had bought stepped up from what Eric could already handle to the approximate girth of both himself and Jack.

"You need to relax," Kent instructed.

"It's not that easy," Eric said, sounding strained. "It's so big."

"Breathe," Kent encouraged him instead and rubbed Eric's lower back. "Just like we practiced. You're so good for us, Bits."

They worked through it patiently with Jack and Kent offering quiet praise. Jack pumped in and out of Eric to help as much as he could considering his position. Eventually, Kent declared Eric ready. He lubed up his own cock and positioned the head at Eric's hole. The smaller blond moaned loudly as Kent pushed in next to Jack.

"So full," he squeaked as Kent bottomed out. "God, it feels so good."

"You're so good for us, Bits," Jack cooed as he rubbed Eric's back. "You're so tight."

Kent panted and restrained himself from moving so Eric could adjust. It was torture. He thought being Jack must have been hard but Kent wondered how it compared to this. He wanted nothing more than to pump into that slick heat and Jack's cock felt so good pushed against his.

After an eternity, Eric begged Kent to start moving. He did slowly at first but sped up as Eric moaned for more. Soon Kent felt like he was close to the edge and Jack sounded like he was too but they both knew Eric couldn't come with anal stimulation alone.

"Wanna switch, Zimms?"

Jack agreed and Kent pulled out to lay down next to the duo. They transferred Eric between them after unclipping the cuffs. He laid back to front on Kent who pushed back into him. Jack repositioned himself and refreshed the lube on his cock. Kent held Eric's legs open for Jack who pushed in and took Eric in hand.

"Come on, Bits," Jack said. "I want to feel you come with us still in you."

"I'm close," Eric moaned. "I'm so full. It's so much."

Kent praised him quietly in his ear. "You're so good for us. Just a little more. So good, Bits."

After a few more pumps, Eric came with a shout. He constricted around the cocks in him which made the two men also come. By the time they all finished, Eric was gasping and crying from the overstimulation. Jack slowly pulled out and Kent soon followed. Jack watched come trickle out of Eric's hole and couldn't help himself. He pushed it back in with two fingers and gently massaged Eric's opening. Kent held him from wriggling away from Jack and whispered dirty things in Eric's ear like how they should plug him next time. Eventually, Kent rolled them over so they were on their sides.

"Bits, are you okay?" Jack asked, wiping away Eric's tears.

The blond nodded. "It was so much."

Kent kissed the nape of his neck. "You did so well. Thank you for letting us do that, for trusting us with that."

"Regular sex may not stand up next to that now," Eric joked.

Jack smiled at him. "Great. Now you have an emerging size kink. I knew Kenny's idea to experiments was bad."

"I'm not going to be doing that every night, Mr. Zimmermann," Eric said, softly smacking his boyfriend. "I might not even get out of bed tomorrow. I'm going to be so sore."

"Do you want to take a bath," Jack asked.

Eric nodded. "Here, I'll do it," Kent said. "I don't know if I can carry Bits without dropping him after that. Plus, I bought a new bath bomb just for the occasion."

He got up and moseyed into the master bathroom while Jack and Eric cuddled. They joined their boyfriend when he called for them. The rest of the night was spent relaxing and caring for Eric who was grateful to have two very loving partners.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments encouraged and appreciated! <3


End file.
